Tavros Is Not A Miracle
by HeyMyNamesDani
Summary: tav nd gam get their rapperz on. sex ensues (HYPERREALISTIC FANFICTION!) 100% canon hussie said so in that once super obscure interview that totes hpaned


gam nd tav were talk on trollian

aT: yO GAMZEE LETS WRITE SOME SICK RHYMES, oKAY?

tC: tHaT sOuNdS lIkE a MoThErFuCkInG bRiLlIaNt iDeA

aT: yO, wHEN I DRINK FAYGO, iT MAKES ME WANT TO DO THE TANGO.

aT: iT CREATES MIRACLES IN MY THINKPAN, aND I WANNA REACH FOR ANOTHER CAN,

at: tHE FIZZ MAKES ME THINK I CAN FEEL MY FEET, tAPPING TO THE RYTHEM OF THIS SICK BEAT

aT:iT TELLS ME STORIES OF FARIES AND MAGIC, aND LURES ME AWAY FROM MY LIFE OF TRAGIC,

aT:bUT BEST OF ALL I CAN DRINK IT WITH MY BEST BRO, wHO I AM SUPER RED FO,

tC: eVeRY tImE i dRoP sIcK rHyMeS wItH mY bRo tAvRoS iTs lIkE wItnEsSiNg a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAClE, yO

aT: i, uHH, mEAN, uHHH,,,,,,,, dONT READ THAT LAST PART

aT:tHANKS GAMZEE, tHAT MEANS A LOT TO ME

tC: iTs aLmOsT aS gOoD aS a MoThErFuCkInG fAyGo

tC: mY bRo hErE dId sOmEtHiNg hE wIsHeD hE dIdNt dO

tC: liTtLe dOeS hE kNoW i FeEl lIkE tHaT ToO

aT: gAMZEE, yOU, uHH,,,,, rEALLY MEAN THAT? yOU HAVE A FLUSHED, uHH, cRUSH ON ME?

tC: mOtHeRfUcK yEs

aT: yOU, uMM, gET OVER TO MY HIVE RIGHT NOW

tC: oN mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg WaY

aT: iLL BE WAITING, uMM, aT THE DOOR FOR YOU,,,, };)

Tavros proceeds to roll out to his front door, and takes off all his clothing, waiting for his new matesprite to arrive. Gamzee magically transports himself to his new matesprit's hive, leavinf his clothes behind.

"uHH, hELLO GAMZEE," Tavros said shyly.

"wHaTs mOtHeRfUcKiNg Up ;o)"

Tavros launches himself off of his four wheeled device with amazing strength and lands on Gamzee. Gamzee magically transports them both to Tavros' rekoopatroopa.

"aHH, yES, sLIME, i WILL USE IT TO STICK MY TENTICLE BULGE INTO YOU ASSHOLE," Tavros whispers seductivly into his ear.

"mOtHeRfUcKiNg Do iT ;o)"

Tavros sticks his 6 foot long snakey bulge roughly into gamzee's asshole, shoving deep into his organs and tickling his throat.

"i CaN aLmOsT tAsTe tHe mOtHeRfUcKiNg mIrAcLeS mOtHeRfUcK yEs," Gamzee moaned.

"sHUT THE FUCK UP NIGGA I AM GOING TO SHOOT MY GENETIC MATERIAL SO FAR IT WILL FUCKINJG COME OUT OF YOUR NOSE AND CHOKE YOU"

"yOuRe fRoM tHe 70s bUt Im A 90s bItCh :o)"

"wHAT WAS THAT?" Tavros groweled

Tavros proceeds to fuck Gamzee so hard that Gamzee died due to organ failure. Tavros consumes Gamzee's dead corpse, glad that he had tricked another highblood into pitying him.

Suddenly, Karkat appears out of nowhere and catches Tavros eating Gamzee's bone bulge.

"TAVROS WHAT THE FUCK IS GAMZEE" Karkunt screamed.

Tavros turns to KK, "mOTHERFUCKER DONT MAKE ME EAT YOU,"

"YOU FUCKER WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?"

"i PAILED WITH GAMZEE, hIS SEX WASNT AS GOOD AS I HOPED, sO I ATE HIM, i AM A BLACK WIDOW"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOUR BONE BULGE IS FUCKING ENORMOUS THAT IS NOT FUCKING NATURAL I AM BOTH SCARED AND TURNED ON."

Said bone bulge suddenly wrapped around Karkat's throat.

"wANNA FUCK, mOTHERFUCKER?"

"TAVRO- TAV-" Karkat stuttered, "YE- YES"

The end of Tavros' bone bulge wriggled its way into Karkat's nostril.

"aHH, yESS, kARKAT, yOU'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT DUMB JUGGALO," Tavrows screamed.

Karkat started coughing red blood onto Tavros' bone bulge.

"i FINALLY KNOW YOUR GOGDAMN BLOOD COLOR, yOU ASSHOLE, i AM GOING TO CULL YOU, aND PRESERVE YOUR BODY, tHIS IS JUST tOO MUCH SEX, i WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN INTRODUCING YOU TO MY OTHER DEAD CORPSES, wE ALL HAVE WONDERFUL TIMES TOGETHER }:)"

"T- TAV- -ROS-." Karkat says as he coughs up more blood.

Tavros shooshpaps and shoves bone bulge farther up KK's nostril, "sHH, iT WILL BE ALL OVER SOON,"

Karkat struggles more under the grip of his giant bone bulge.

Tavros' bone bulge digs deeper until it wraps around Karkat's think pan. He violently yanks and pulls his brain out of his nostril. He proceeds to consume the delectable flesh.

"lIVE FAST, dIE YOUNG, bAD GIRLS DO IT WELL,"

Karkat wriggles around mindlessly, then he goes limp.

Tavros releases his neck and stands up, walking on his bone bulge like some sort of snake, "yOU WERE FUN, tIME TO GO IN THE FREEZER,"

Tavros slowly and surely seduced the rest of the 12 trolls. Their fate was all the same. Death by monster dick. The end.


End file.
